Stalked By The Devil
by Demagnetize
Summary: With everyone going away for christmas, Rogue is left to deal with a certain red eyed thief who has taken quite an interest in her...
1. Departure

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the X-men. So blergh.

**AN**: This is my first ever attempt at fanfiction, so reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Let me know if it's worth continuing this. ;)

**Section one**: Departure.

A chill wind wrapped around the three figures in the darkness, lifting scarves and hair to whip about wildly. The rush of snowflakes it carried got caught and tangled in their garments and clouded their vision.

One of the figures, a young brunette, skipped almost gleefully along the pavement, her booted feet crunching in the fresh gathering of snow.

"I like, can't believe its snowing, right before the holidays!" she grinned at her companions.

A boy with a German accent, ran forward a couple of steps to catch up, his friends good humour was infectious.

"Ja, I know! Too bad its on the last day of school. Ve could've gotten a few days off." He absently kicked at the snow sending up a shower of the thick powder.

"Rogue, would you like, cheer up?" the brunette whined, turning to look at the final figure who was trailing a good few steps behind the other two.

Rogue looked up, her auburn and white hair glimmering in the orange glow of the streetlamps. She frowned slightly, her own Christmas spirit decisively smaller than that of her friends. Once again they were all heading home to their families for the holidays, something she didn't have the option of doing. This time though she would be the only student to remain at the institute since Scott was visiting his newly discovered brother, Alex.

Still, she didn't want to put a damper on everyone else's joy, so she was keeping quiet for their sakes.

They finally reached the elaborate mansion they called home, or a second home for most, and made their way through the double doors. The hallway had been decorated lavishly with tinsel and lights, giving the normally spacious area a cosy feeling.

Stamping the snow from their boots, the trio made their way to the rec room, looking in awe at the enormous tree in the centre. Several Jaime's were scurrying round it adding finishing touches here and there, whilst Jean was hovering near the top, star in hand.

Rogue closed her eyes briefly. What was the point in them putting in all this effort? They were all leaving tomorrow anyway. She mumbled something about an early night and took off for her room before anyone had a chance to try and get her to join in the festivities.

Kitty and Kurt shared a worried glance and made their way over to the small gathering of teachers by the fire, removing coats and scarves as they went.

"Ah, Kitty, Kurt, you're back. Where's Rogue?" Professor Xavier asked, turning his wheelchair to look at the pair curiously.

"She like, went to her room." Kitty said with a sigh. "She's so totally not into the spirit of things this year."

"Maybe she's just disappointed that you're all leaving tomorrow. After all it won't be much fun for her here on her own." Hank, the resident blue doctor put in.

Kurt nodded enthusiastically at that, "Ja, but ve already asked her if she wanted to come home vith us and she said no." He looked a little downtrodden, "I kind of vanted her to meet my family… you know, introduce zem to my sister, so ve could finally spend a Christmas all together."

Kitty patted her friend on the back sympathetically. She knew how much it would've meant to Kurt if his sister could've joined him for Christmas. Unfortunately Rogue seemed to be under the impression she'd just be in the way, and no amount of convincing was going to change that.

---------

Rogue shed her outdoor clothing quickly and flopped down onto her bed. Three weeks! Everyone was leaving for a whole three weeks. What was she going to do for all that time?

She'd considered accepting Kurt's offer, even considered Kitty's proposal... but she would just feel awkward and out of place. And why should they change the way they traditionally do things, just for her? No, it was better if she just stayed here.

She must've fallen asleep, 'cause the next thing she knew she was being woken by someone shaking her. "Wha..?" she mumbled sleepily, opening her eyes to find an excited Kitty hopping up and down beside her bed.

"I said get up, Rogue!" She looked at the older girl disapprovingly. "Did you like, sleep in your clothes?"

Rogue realised she had, in fact, fallen asleep still dressed, but didn't bother to answer the question since it wasn't really required. "Wasn't mah door locked?"

"As if that'll stop me," Kitty laughed, waving the idea off as if it meant nothing. "C'mon, we're leaving later and everyone's exchanging gifts!" With that, the excitable girl ran out of the room, phasing through the door as she went.

Rogue sighed and dragged herself out of bed. After having a hot shower and redressing, she made her way down to the rec room where everyone was gathered. There was already wrapping paper everywhere and she kicked her way through it as she settled herself beside the tree. She'd gotten a CD from Kurt, a really nice off the shoulder green top from Kitty, as well as a frilly pink top which was Kitty's idea of a joke. Rogue's horrified face upon opening the pink atrocity had the valley girl in giggles for the next hour or so.

Scott had given her a belt with two rows of metal studs along it, and Jean had also given her a CD.

Rogue'd given out similar gifts to the others, their tastes in styles varying dramatically.

She allowed herself to enjoy this farewell party, laughing with the rest of them and smiling whenever someone gave her an 'are you okay?' look.

Eventually though, the cars started pulling up to take everyone away. Both Kitty and Kurt volunteered one last time to have her stay with them, but she declined, and they went on their way.

Within a few hours everyone had left, the last car driving out of the gates, leaving Professor Xavier, Hank, Logan, and Rogue standing on the doorstep waving them off. Shivering, they went back inside for mugs of hot chocolate.

-------

After a while Rogue tired of the boring conversations and escaped to her room. She was planning on listening to her new CD's for a bit and then getting some sleep. However, the second she entered the room she knew something was wrong.

There was a cold breeze drifting through the bedroom, courtesy of her open window. The window she would never open on a day this snowy and cold. The window she made sure was _locked_.

A shiver ran down her spine as she stood cautiously in the doorway, almost wanting to leave the light off in case she saw something she didn't want to see.

Still, she flipped the switch and filled the room with light. Everything looked in place, but she knew he'd been in. The faint smell of cigarette smoke that lingered was enough to tell her that.

It was probably safe to assume he was gone, but one can never be too careful, so she quickly checked under the bed, her closet and the on suite bathroom. He wasn't there.

She sighed with relief and gave the window a firm tug to close it, sliding the lock into place again. The resulting gust of air made something flutter on her bed, catching her eye.

It was a note. She picked it up uneasily, tempted to throw it away without reading it first. But she couldn't, the curiosity was too great. She tucked a stray strand of white hair behind her ear and let her gaze sweep over the scrawled message.

'_Left all alone, cherie? Such a pity. But don't worry, Gambit will keep you company. You dreamt about him last night, non? You talk in your sleep. Belle rêves.'_

She balled up the paper in her fist and threw it forcefully across the room. This was getting too much, why couldn't he leave her alone?

It had all started not long after he kidnapped her in the summer. She'd come home from school to find notes and the occasional playing card under her pillow or in the book she was reading. It wasn't much, and at first she was slightly flattered, if not a little weirded out. However, things had intensified once she'd been given her own room since he no longer had to be careful of Kitty spotting the notes before they were read by Rogue.

Then one day he crossed the line from flattering to creepy. She walked out of the shower to find somebody had roughly drawn out a playing card in the fog on the mirror, and written the words, 'Lookin' good!' beneath it.

Later in that week she found a playing card in her underwear draw, and decided she'd had enough. She fed Logan some lie about her window rattling and asked him to fit a secure bolt across it. He didn't look convinced, since her window was pretty sturdy, but he fitted the bolt, his eyes begging her to share the real problem. She didn't.

She'd caused so much trouble for these people already, she just couldn't bring herself to ask for their help yet again. Besides, Gambit had never actually threatened her so she should be able to handle it herself, right?

She sighed heavily and flopped down on her bed, scrubbing a now bare hand over her tired eyes, smearing her makeup in the process. She'd had her suspicions that he watched her sleep sometimes, but having him admit it was nerve wracking. And with so few people in the mansion, it would be that much easier for him to sneak about.

Maybe she should have gone to stay with Kurt after all. She certainly didn't like the idea of being alone in the student's wing for the next three weeks.

--------

Just outside the mansions grounds, a man was perched in a tree, his worn brown trench coat flapping freely in the wind. His gloved hands clutched a small tv screen which was receiving pictures from the tiny camera he'd hidden in a certain southerners room. He watched her find his note and throw it away, a slow grin spreading over his face.

His eyes burned red as his fingers lightly trailed over the screen.

Yes, this would be a Christmas to remember.

--------

_Please review. )_


	2. Paranoia

**Disclaimer**: Nope, not my X-men. D:

**AN**: Wow! I actually have reviews? I never realised how great that would feel! Thank you _so_ very much to everyone who reviewed, you made my day!

In fact I was so pleased about the response, it made me get this one done quickly. :D

**Section two**: Paranoia

Rogue woke up the next morning and groaned as the sunlight invaded her vision. Within two seconds though, she was standing up and checking the window. Still locked. She rubbed her head tiredly, trying to work out when exactly she'd fallen asleep. Her plan had been to lay there awake and try and catch him creeping in. Obviously she'd drifted off whilst waiting. And since the window was still locked, it was doubtful he'd come in at all.

More than anything she wanted to find him in her room one day so she could actually confront him about what the hell he thought he was playing at. She had no way of contacting him, or letting him know how much she was growing to despise him and his little visits.

About a month ago she'd started leaving notes out in her room for him to find, placing them where he'd usually leave his. They were pretty much just telling him to _do one, _but using lots of less pleasant words. Unfortunately this only seemed to encourage him, since he started replying to the notes and such.

Since then she'd been flat out ignoring him. Maybe he'd think she wasn't even finding the notes or reading them if she just pretended he didn't exist. It's like parents always say to their kids about bullying, 'Just ignore them and they'll lose interest when they don't get a reaction.' Yeah right. That's just wishful thinking, surely.

--------

Gambit shivered slightly, tugging the ratter tatty black scarf tighter around his neck. It was literally freezing out here. He'd watched his surveillance camera closely last night but she was evidently wary, since it took forever for her to fall asleep. Eventually he'd gotten too bored and cold to wait any longer, returning to the Acolytes base to get some much needed shut eye.

Now, determined to make up for last night, he'd gotten up really early and was out in the snow once more. Hopefully he'd get within range before she woke up; he loved watching her morning routine. He'd place bets with himself about which clothes she'd choose, and whether she'd go down for breakfast that day, just to keep himself occupied.

He ducked behind some bushes not too far from the institute, but close enough to a well used road for his footprints to not be suspicious. Sitting himself down and trying not to care that the snow was soaking his clothes, he fished in his pocket for the little monitor.

It took him a few minutes to tune the picture enough, but he smiled to himself once his angel came into focus. The way she was lying, her hair had spilled out on the pillow beneath her head, and those delightful white streaks had drifted back amongst the auburn to look like some kind of imperfect halo.

He was surprised as she suddenly woke up and scrambled to the window. Did she know he was watching? He felt his heart rate pick up and then slow once he realised she was just checking the lock.

Oh yes, the lock. It amused him greatly that she thought even for a minute that a mere bolt on her window might keep him out. True, he couldn't get into her window now without making a lot of noise, but all he had to do was slip in through the window next to hers and pick the lock on her door. He'd make a point of leaving through her window though, since he had to leave he bolt undone for that. And it was great to see her _belle_ eyes widen every time she noticed the bolt wasn't how she left it.

A lump of snow tumbled from one of the branches over him and slid down the back of his neck, causing him to curse and almost drop the monitor. He really needed to invest in better equipment, so he could just watch her from the base. This was getting ridiculous.

Settling himself again, with a shiver, he messed with the aerial to regain the picture and frowned when she was no longer in the room. But the bathroom door was closed, which meant she was probably showering. He was half tempted to sneak in there again as he'd done a few times before, but he didn't want to push his luck. As cold as he was now, he'd be clumsier, probably making more noise than usual. Most of Xavier's people might have left but that damn Wolverine was still lurking around… and he didn't really fancy the guy's claws through his chest.

--------

Rogue emerged from the steam filled bathroom wrapped in a towel and trying to figure out what she was going to do today. As much as she would have denied it, she already missed the others.

With a sigh she stepped to her closet and pulled out some black jeans and the green top Kitty gave her. The hairs on the back of her neck raised and she looked around the room. Recently she'd been feeling like someone was watching her all the time, but her curtains were closed so she shrugged it off. Gambit was just making her paranoid. Bastard.

Still, she changed quickly, feeling more comfortable once she was fully clothed and gloved. She tugged her new belt through the loops on her trousers, lots of practice keeping her gloved fingers from fumbling with the buckle.

She ran a brush through her wet hair, not bothering to dry it. No one was here anyways, why bother? It wasn't enough of a reason to dissuade her from applying her make up though. She glanced around the room one more time, and then made her way down to the kitchen.

It was so weird with the mansion so very quiet. It definitely needed more than one teenager at a time to make a place this big feel comfortable.

--------

Logan was reading the newspaper at the table when she arrived. He offered her a smile and a grunt of "Mornin' Stripes," before dropping his gaze again, though he was no longer reading. He was getting worried about Rogue recently. She was looking more tired as if she couldn't sleep for some reason, and she seemed edgy.

He glanced up again as she grunted an inarticulate response and flopped down across from him with a steaming mug of coffee.

After the Apocalypse ordeal, everyone had treated her as some kind of hero, but he'd noticed that the more they piled the praise on, the more she seemed to want to disappear. He understood that she didn't like to be in the spotlight too much, and he couldn't blame her.

At first he'd just thought it was leftover awkwardness about the situation that was causing her to be a little withdrawn. And then when she'd asked him to fix that bolt across her window he suspected she was worried someone was going to try and get in. If there's one thing he knew about this mansion it's that the windows did _not_ rattle. With his oversensitive hearing a constant rattling like that would have driven him mad. Or at least caught his attention.

It was _who_ she was worried about that he couldn't put his finger on. For a seventeen year old girl she had way too many enemies. It was probably just a precaution in case _anyone_ tried to get in. But he wasn't sure.

"So what you gonna do today, kid?" he asked easily, his voice not betraying even a hint of his concerns. Her eyes flashed up to meet his as if she'd zoned out for a while, and she shrugged half-heartedly.

"Ah dunno," she blew a damp strand of white hair from in from in front of her eyes and took another sip of her hot coffee. "Don't really feel like being cooped up in here all day, so Ah might go down to the library and try an' make a dent in the Christmas homework mah teachers were so kind to give us."

He chuckled faintly and nodded. "Need a lift?"

She shook her head, "Nah, thanks though." She still found snow something of a novelty after growing up in Mississippi, though she wouldn't say that out loud. Draining the rest of her drink, she dumped the mug in the sink and threw Logan a smile as she left the room.

--------

Not wanting to freeze to death, Rogue decided she'd better dry her hair before heading out. That done, she started fussing about in her room, tidying things here and there, rummaging through her closet... even bothering to paint the nails she'd later hide beneath her gloves.

In fact it was a couple of hours before she realised she was procrastinating. Slightly alarmed at her own actions she frowned. There was _no way_ he was making her nervous to go out alone. She was The Rogue for crying out loud.

With a determined grunt she tugged her gloves over her now dry, shiny black nails and grabbed her long, dark coloured coat and book bag. She wouldn't let him get to her.

--------

Walking through the snow covered streets she tried to look casual in case he was watching from somewhere. Ugh, that was paranoia for you. He was probably off working for Magneto somewhere, not thinking about her at all. Yeah.

Pushing him from her mind yet again, Rogue walked into her favourite café to get some lunch and hopefully get her thoughts onto something more productive.

Halfway through a particularly delicious bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwich, she was beginning to feel a little better. His written comment about keeping her company was bugging her a bit though. Did this mean he was finally going to put in an appearance?

Did she really want him to?

Maybe it was safer if he kept his distance. At least she could pretend to ignore his little game that way.

Groaning internally, she realised he'd gotten into her thoughts again. He was going to drive her mad! Finishing her food and grabbing the half empty bottle of water she hurried the rest of the way to the library, determined to bury herself in her work.

That plan was fairly successful but all too soon she'd completed every assignment she'd been given. Huh, who'd have thought she'd actually be wishing for more homework?

Her weary jade eyes lifted to glance around the nearly empty library, and she stretched her stiff neck. It was dark outside the windows and she wondered how long she'd been working. Locating a clock she discovered it was nearly ten and was mildly surprised. She had really focused for a while but now her worries were beginning to seep back in.

--------

Gambit was freezing again. He always seemed to be lurking around in the snow these days. Ah, but it was worth it he thought with a sly grin.

He'd been busy getting some stuff for Magneto for the most part of the day, and had engaged in a rather nasty row with Piotr about how much time he was spending away. They didn't know what he did with this time, but it was none of their business. As he'd loudly told Colossus. At least he still got his work done. He could juggle the two things easily enough so there was no problem, right?

He sighed, stamping his feet in the dark alleyway to try and keep warm, silently cursing Rogue and how long she was taking. He'd been standing here for an hour now, after he'd followed the little tracking device he'd put under the collar of her coat the other night as she slept.

He glanced down at the little device in his palm, his eyes flashing excitedly as it showed she was approaching. It wasn't long before the familiar rhythm of her steps in the snow reached his trained ears and he tensed, readying himself.

It was time they had a little face to face meeting.

--------

Please review. :)


	3. Alleyways

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'em, don't sue.

**AN**: I'm glad people are liking this, and thanks so much for reviewing! You'll see where I'm going with this soon I think. Hopefully. I haven't gotten a solid idea myself yet, so I could change my mind. I'm fickle like that. ;D

**Section 3**: Alleyways.

Remy watched as his obsession stepped into view, not three feet away from him. He was shrouded in the inky darkness of the alley so she had no idea he was there.

Letting her take two steps past him, he slunk up behind her and clamped a gloved hand over her mouth, the other snaking its way round her waist.

Gotcha.

--------

Rogue's heart rate picked up and she suddenly felt uneasy. She threw a glance over one shoulder, but no one was following her. Besides, the soft crunch every time someone stepped in the snow would surely alert her to anyone trailing her.

She ducked her head, watching her boots sink into the glittering powder as she walked.

Then someone grabbed her.

Her first panic was that whoever it was covered her mouth, meaning skin contact, until she noticed gloves. Of course, who _wouldn't_ be wearing gloves in this weather?

She found herself being dragged backwards into the darkness of the alleyway, and reinforced her struggles, heels digging into the slippery ground as she elbowed her attacker in the side.

He swiftly released her, spinning her to face him.

She no longer had to wonder who it was, for all she could see in the blanket of darkness were two smouldering red eyes.

"You!" She hissed, shoving him roughly. "What the _hell_ are you doin'?!"

"_Bonjour Cherie,_" He greeted smoothly, as if they'd just crossed paths in a restaurant or something. "Nice evenin', non?"

"Look, Ah told you ta leave me _alone_! Do ya not understand?" She settled her fists on her hips, glaring at him in the darkness. Finally, she had a chance to tell him in person to go to hell.

Gambit grinned to himself. She was just so full of southern sass, and her voice… sure she was yelling at him, but it was the most angelic sound he'd ever heard. Plus, she was using the whole reverse psychology thing on him. She obviously _did_ want him to keep on with this charade. Even now he could feel faint wafts of relief mixed in amongst her anger.

"Remy understands, _Cherie_." He purred softly, "but he jus' can't stay away from such a _belle femme_."

She growled faintly, the Wolverine in her head ordering her to tear him apart.

"See if ya can get this through yer thick skull: Ah hate ya notes, Ah hate yer stupid playing cards, Ah _really­ _hate ya comin' inta mah room, and Ah hate… no, make that _loathe_ YOU!" She shoved him again, hard enough to make him stumble back a step, and then turned to stalk away. "So just keep away from me."

Furious, Gambit grabbed her arm and slammed her against the alley wall. He pushed her harder than he meant to and her shoulder bashed awkwardly against the bricks, causing her to stifle a yelp.

His expression immediately softened when he saw her wince, pinning her hands to the wall with his and keeping her still using the rest of his body.

"'m sorry, Rogue," He sighed, shaking his head regretfully. "Y' see what y' make me do? We're meant t' be together, you an' I, when will y' just' accept dat?"

Rogue grimaced and looked away. Her shoulder was throbbing painfully, but she was more focused on the fact he was so close. She could feel the sheer power of his muscles through the trench coat he wore, and the aroma of spices and cigarettes was making her feel almost light headed.

But it was his eyes that were nearly her undoing. His face was mere inches from hers and those beautiful eyes… yes, she had to admit they _were_ beautiful, were glowing with such a scorching intensity that she felt her cheeks heating up.

'_He's using that empathic thing, charming you.'_ One of the psyches in her head warned, but she felt too muddled to work out who it was.

Besides, she didn't think he was. If he was charming her surely he would have let her go by now… Ugh, she should just drain him, his face was so close to hers it'd be easy… but doing it that way might give him the wrong impression. She frowned slightly, trying not to focus on his lips. One little kiss and she'd be able to get the hell out of there.

"Ah don't like ya, deal with it. Now let me go." She tried to tug her legs free but his weight against her kept her pinned.

Gambit released one of her hands, noting the way it automatically raised to push against his chest. She looked so gorgeous with the way her eyes glittered in anger, and some other emotion he was having trouble reading. It certainly wasn't hatred.

He let the tips of his gloved fingers gently skim the side of her face in a tender caress.

"Now, _petite_, Remy's been hopin' we'd bump into each other t'day." Like luck had anything to do with it. "Wanted t' tell y' 'm gonna be gone fo' a day or two. Didn' want y' worryin' 'bout dis old t'ief when he don't make himself known. I know I promised t' keep y' company, but trust me, it'll be worth it."

Rogue met his eyes, not sure whether to believe it or not. Would he really leave her alone for a bit? It was almost too good to be true even if it only gave her peace of mind for a day.

"Don' worry, I'll be back before y' even have time t' miss me." He winked and kissed the top of her head before she could react, then with a flap of his trench coat, seemed to disappear into the night.

Rogue groaned softly and ran a hand through her hair. What exactly just happened? She finally got her chance to be rid of him and somehow he'd left planning their next meeting. Could it have gone worse?

She walked the rest of the way home feeling even more tense than she had been before. Which was silly really, since she knew it was unlikely he'd be back tonight. What was worrying her now was the fact she couldn't get his eyes out of her head. They really were unique, and he'd looked genuinely distressed when he hurt her. Which was a good sign, right? It meant he wasn't planning to make her suffer physically… just emotionally.

She told herself she was just being stupid. It was probably just that no one else ever really risked getting that close to her and it was kind of a new experience to .. ugh, it didn't matter. Why was she thinking about him? He was still just a creepy stalker and she should be enjoying the fact he was disappearing for a while.

She had more important things to worry about anyway, such as getting to her room without Logan catching Gambit's scent on her. How would she explain that?

--------

Luckily Logan was on the phone when she got in, explaining to a very bubbly Kitty that Rogue wasn't back yet. He was relieved to hear her come through the door, partially because it was late and partially because Kitty was driving him mad.

"Rogue! Half-pint's on the phone for you." He called to her from the rec room.

She silently thanked Kitty and yelled back, "I'll get it in my room!" and promptly took off up the stairs.

--------

Gambit was standing on her balcony when she reached her room and watched her chatting to the younger girl for a while.

He was going to miss her over the next couple of days, but he knew he couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. In fact he was surprised Magneto had even agreed to give him the time off. But, hey, don't look a gift horse in the mouth, that's what his father used to tell him.

He kissed his fingers and pressed them softly to the glass.

"_Au revoir, mon amour_," he murmured, before slipping off unnoticed by the girl eternally in his thoughts. _'You'll thank me for this, Cherie.'_

--------

_Please leave me a review. It'll make me happy. :)_


End file.
